


The sun will heat the ground under our bare feet (in this brand new colony)

by lover_44



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom sighed, looking around his bedroom, no, their bedroom. Nothing in his life had ever felt as right as this, but sometimes he worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sun will heat the ground under our bare feet (in this brand new colony)

**Author's Note:**

> The title belongs to Postal Service's song 'Brand New Colony', and this is unbeta'd, so I'm deeply sorry if you find any grotesque mistakes.

Everything was quiet as Tom lay in bed, looking outside the window at the London night sky. He was back home after such a long time and he was happy. Happy because when he left, he was on his way to an audition to a Marvel project that was still in it’s beginning stages.  Happy because now he was Loki, he had an army and fans. Happy because as he came back home now, he was not alone. He was in love, and as he looked at his and Chris’ hands entwined on Elsa’s beautiful swollen belly, sleeping peacefully between them, he knew that his heart had finally settled after what seemed was a storm of things happening at the same time.

    When he met Chris at the first audition for Thor, it was like being hit by a truck. The touch of the Aussie’s hand on his had sent electricity all over his body and for a second there, Tom thought _“fuck_ ”, as he felt warmth spread through his cheeks. They tried to act cool for weeks as the shootings started, but after one particular tiring day, they couldn’t hold it anymore.  It had been the best sex Tom had ever had in his life, and after that, they were drawn to each other like a moth to a flame.  He was absolutely terrified when Elsa came to set the first time and realized what a wonderful and sweet women she was. He spent the following night wide awake, chastising himself for his lack of control. Until he heard a knock on his door, and when he opened it he couldn’t hide his surprised face as he saw not only Chris standing there, but Elsa as well.  That was the day Tom realized that he was a very lucky bastard. It was very easy for Elsa to fall in love with him just as Chris had, and God, Tom was already half way in love with her when she first smiled at him, even before she suggested that they should be an item. All three of them. When Elsa announced that she was pregnant, it had been the best day of his life.

         Tom sighed, looking around his bedroom, no, _their_ bedroom. Nothing in his life had ever felt as right as this, but sometimes he worried. He worried that he might be too happy and everything would fall apart at some point. He rolled over, getting up the bed as quietly as he could so he would not wake up Chris or Elsa. He tiptoed to the kitchen, putting the kettle on and began preparing some tea. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t even see Chris coming until he felt arms snaking around his waist from behind. Tom smiled, resting his back against the broad chest and his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Sorry I woke you up.” Tom whispered, looking up at Chris.

“You didn’t. Had to pee.” Chris said.

  Even from the odd angle, Tom could see Chris’ sleepy goofy smile, and felt his heart skip a beat. God, he loved Chris so much that sometimes it hurts. He turned around in the other’s embrace, putting his tea cup aside and looking at Chris eyes.

“Are you happy, Chris?” Tom asked, nothing more than a whisper.

“What do you mean?” Chris frowned, pausing his hand in the middle of running it through Tom’s hair.

“With me, I mean. Are you happy that you, I and Elsa are….us?” Tom looked down, resting his forehead on Chris shoulder. He didn’t want the other to see the sudden fear in his eyes.

“Tom…” Started Chris, using the hand he still had on Tom’s hair to lift his head and make him look up. “I have never been so happy in my whole life.” Chris said, not giving Tom time to reply and kissing him.

****

 It was one of those kisses that left him breathless, his brain fogging with affection and his heart with warmth. When the kiss broke, they smiled at each other, passing all of the feelings that didn’t need to be said.

****

“Come on, let’s go back to bed.” Chris said, chuckling lowly and catching Tom’s hand.

****

 Tom allowed Chris to drag him back, his tea forgotten on the kitchen as they lay in bed again. Elsa stirred, sighing  as Tom leaned carefully over her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, she murmured, “Sleep now. Big day tomorrow.” as she rested her hand over both his and Chris’ who were once again entwined over her beautiful baby belly. He looked over Elsa’s shoulder at Chris, who smiled lazily at him, already half asleep. He smiled back, and as everything was once again quiet and Tom’s eyes began to close in exhaustion, he knew for sure that between the three of them, there was nothing but love, and no one could ever change that.

 


End file.
